reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Survival
Mostly found to be a myth or a legend, but rare on the battlefield, sightings of Zombies have been randomly popping up throughout the world, causing a halt on the Second Eurasian Conflict. All Factions including the GLRF have been holding out against the infection, causing a code-red high alert and lockdown of all bases and settlements owned by all factions. Zombies as told by the United States are known to rise up from the grave on the 20th of October on Halloween every year, but die out on the 30th possibly lasting several military factions and even countries affected for one week. Preperations All factions must upon hearing about the Zombies setup all base defenses and keep all infantry safe and out of reach from the infected, fortunately if AFVs on the ground are used against any waves of Zombies it'll only damage the vehicles by a small amount. Infantry can be brought out to take out the waves if they desire to take them on in a brave matter, lucky enough soldiers take on the undead and cut them clean without any problem. Base Defenses such as any machine gun based such as gatling cannons can deal with the threat, the zombies can deal small amounts against buildings until the entire base is overrun; aircraft and armoured vehicles are also good for dealing with the infestation, whilst aircraft can be a good tool for dealing with the undead, they cannot be brought down until but still vunerable if theres a specific type of zombie that can bring aircraft down. Combat Strategies To be added... Types of Zombies or Other Enemies Despite all defenses being focused on dealing with the threat, Zombies and other enemies can be vary different depending on what type is found dealing with by various combat units. Zombies * Common Zombies - Former human beings consisting of soldiers and innocent civilians, these types of zombies are not much of a threat unless in numbers, they can be ignored easily until they are attacked by any faction they see as hostile, despite being the weakest type of zombie they are deadly in swarms. * Hunter - Hunters are faster than common zombies, they lunge at their prey and beat them down multiple times with their claws before killing them, they also go after slow vehicles and infantry regiments unaware of them within their line of sight or weaken down from fighting common zombies. * Boomer - Can spew a radioactive substance onto enemies to melt them down, Boomers are extremely easy to kill due to the tanks on their back before being infected, once killed they blow up violently along with their backpacks, leaving behind a radioactive pool. * Smoker - Mostly bizzare types of Zombies found on the field, a Smoker is a former Cyborg that fallen to the infection defending their brothers of the Forth Reich, damaged and in urgant need of repair but still able to use their arm cannons against their former allies, they are a threat to airborne vehicles. * Charger - Unfortunate and former terrorists that were caught up by other zombies and turned into one of their kind without blowing themselves up, Chargers are capable of running fast and are threats to armoured fighting vehicles making them a worthy foe for vehicles. * Spitter - Can spit acid from their mouth, Spitters are easily killable but are good at long range, they can spit out a strange acid like liquid at their target and can spread in a small range, if a spitter is killed by anything it can leave a pool of acid which can damage vehicles and infantry. Other Enemies Turning on their commanders and leaders, to fight the apocalypse on their own and defend their homes from the Zombie infection, there are Separatist forces that will do anything to survive. * Raider - Willing to survive against the apocalypse but turning his back on their commanders, Raiders are the base of the Separatists' command unit, they are armed with basic weapons such as assault rifles and uzis to defend themselves, they were also reported to loot corpses and homes of survivors. * Tank Cutter - Armed with stolen rocket launchers with high explosive ammunition to assist in destroying tanks that oppose the Separatists, Tank Cutters are inexperienced personnel but they are also known to be wanted by military operatives for destroying various amounts of vehicles. * Spartan - Experienced Zombie Hunters hired from former commanders, equipped with a Focus Rifle along with a set of incendiary ammunition to burn through hordes of zombies and burn infantry, Spartans are the Separatists' main anti-personnel and thanks to incendiary rounds, they can attack enemy vehicles. * Armoured SUV - Several of these SUVs were found to be armoured along with a mounted machine gun to mow down zombies and hostiles, these vehicles were known to have makeshift armour plates along with a spiked plow to run through hordes at high speeds whilst carrying extra personnel. * Stolen Hammer Mk.II Tank - The new type of Hammer Tank, numbers of these new generation tanks were reported stolen from the Forth Reich of Yuri's known SpecRush division for use against AFVs, several of these tanks were found to have been equipped with makeshift armour and covered with graffiti. * Stolen Slicer Tank - Despite the lack of anti-aircraft within the Separatists' main forces, backing up several sets of stolen Hammer Mk.II tanks, these First Eurasian Conflict versions of the classic Slicer tank served purposes of defending skies of Separatist factions from enemy forces. Behind the Scenes * Zombie Survival is a gamemode which is inspired by several types movies and games set in zombie based environments, along with two hostile sets of factions such as Zombies and Separatists. :* This gamemode will be almost similar to the Left 4 Dead series by Valve, which consists of types of zombies ranging from common to other types, along with another type of enemy. * Despite having two types of enemies to fight in Zombie Survival, enemies such as separatists and zombies will be hostile rather than both sides being together, to keep balance between the two types. Category:Minigames Category:Side Missions